Lavender In Winter
by azalea supasuna
Summary: Kalau diperhatikan kau itu seperti bunga lavender/A-apakah i-itu buruk ?/Tidak. Kau terlihat cantik. Seperti bunga lavender di musim dingin/SH/fic for Hime B'day/RnR!


**Lavender In Winter © azalea supasuna**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC,gaje,typo,rush plot**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata**

 **RnR !**

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

.

 **Sasuke 13 tahun**

 **Hinata 12,5 tahun**

.

.

Sasuke merasa bosan. Ia hanya berdiri di hamparan putih salju sambil sesekali berjongkok untuk membuat bola salju. Ia tengah menunggu kakaknya yang entah pergi ke mana. Katanya sih mau ke toilet. Tapi entah mengapa sampai sekarang kakaknya itu belum kembali.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling taman. Hanya ada beberapa orang disini. Mungkin karena cuaca sedang dingin, jadi orang-orang memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di rumah sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat bersama keluarga.

"Hiks…Hiks…" terdengar suatra tangisan dalam semak.

Sasuke jadi merinding. Tidak ada hantu di taman ini kan ?

"Hiks…Hiks..Hiks" suata tangisan itu makin terdengar. Suaranya seperti anak perempuan.

Sasuke mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kelihatannya orang-orang tidak mendengarnya. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sasuke berniat pulang ke rumah. Namun ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia takut nanti kakaknya akan kerepotan mencarinya. Tapi, huwa….! Tangisan itu semakin keras dan disertai sesenggukan.

'Kau harus melihatnya Sasuke. Kau harus berani' Sasuke mencoba untuk mendekati semak yang mengeluarkan tangisan itu.

'Tidak ada yang namanya hantu. Tidak ada yang namanya hantu' yakin Sasuke pada diri sendiri saat jaraknya dengan semak itu semakin dekat.

Sasuke mencoba menyibak semak itu.

"Huwa…!" ia terjengkang ke belakang.

"Hiks…Tuuh kann…! Hiks Huwe…" gadis kecil yang Sasuke kira hantu itu mulai mengeluarkan tangisnya.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri dan mengibaskan salju yang menempel pada baju dan celananya.

"Hei-hei, tenanglah" hibur Sasuke pada gadis yang tengah berjongkok itu.

Gadis itu tetap menangis. Sasuke mulai mendekatinya sambil sesekali menepuk punggungnya.

Setelah dirasa gadis itu mulai tenang Sasuke bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"A-aku sedang bersembunyi. Hiks… Me-mereka mengataiku hantu. Da-dan barusan… ba-barusan k-kau juga takut melihatku. Huwee…!" gadis itu mulai menangis lagi

Sasuke mulai gelagapan. Tidak mungkin ia mengaku kalau ia juga takut kan ? Bisa-bisa tangisan gadis ini makin menjadi.

"Si-siapa bilang aku takut. Aku hanya kaget waktu melihatmu" bohong Sasuke

"Benarkah ?" Tanya gadis itu sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya.

"Hn"

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka.

Gadis kecil itu mulai menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanggannya. Ia merasa kedinginan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya segera melepas syal biru yang dikenakannya dan mengalungkannya pada leher gadis itu.

"E-eh" gadis itu menatap Sasuke

"Pakai saja"

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu ?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kan laki-laki" bohong Sasuke –lagi- Karena sebenarnya ia juga kedinginan namun ia tahan.

Entah mengapa jiwa sosialnya tiba-tiba muncul kala melihat gadis ini.

Sasuke mulai memperhatikan gadis itu secara seksama.

Yang dipandangi tiba-tiba merona.

"Ke-kenapa kau memandangiku se-seperti itu ?" Tanya gadis itu gugup

"Kalau diperhatikan kau itu seperti bunga lavender" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Hee ?"

"Bola matamu yang berwarna amethyst dan lihat pakaianmu, serba soft ungu" jelas Sasuke

"A-apakah i-itu buruk ?" gadis itu bersiap untuk menangis lagi

"Tidak. Kau terlihat cantik. Seperti bunga lavender di musim dingin"

Blush

Gadis itu merona –lagi-

"A-ano, terima kasih syalnya" ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

"Hn"

Hening. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak suka dengan suasana canggung yang mulai terasa.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Sasuke

"Hi-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata"

"Aku Sasuke. Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke-kun" saran Sasuke

"Sa-sasuke-kun ?" beo Hinata

"Hn"

Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin pucat. Kelihatannya syal Sasuke tidak membantu.

"Dimana rumahmu ?"

"Di sebrang taman. I-itu yang bercat biru muda" tunjuk Hinata pada rumahnya.

"Ayo, ku antar kau pulang" ajak Sasuke pada Hinata

"A-apa kau ti-tidak keberatan ?" Hinata ragu

"Hn"

Sasuke berdiri dari jongkoknya dan menarik tangan mungil Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah dengan sendirinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

Sampai di depan rumah Hinata, Sasuke melepas genggamannya.

"Masuklah. Udara disini semakin dingin" perintah Sasuke

"Ha-hai. A-apa kau mau masuk dulu ?" tawar Hinata

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang"

"Ba-baiklah. Arigatou Sasuke-kun" Hinata memberi senyum manisnya kepada Sasuke.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sekelilingnya berjalan melambat. Fokus matanya hanya tertuju pada Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke kun ?" Hinata melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Ia panik karena Sasuke menatapnya tanpa berkedip

"Eh" Sasuke tersadar

"Hah. Aku kira kau mati" Hinata menghela nafas lega

"Mati ?" Sasuke bingung

"A-aku berpikir begitu ka-karena Sasuke melihatku tanpa berkedip" Hinata merona

"Pffttt. Hahahaha…" Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya bisa tertawa.

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Kau manis" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba

"He ?"

Sasuke mengacak pelan poni Hinata sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Jaa hinata !" ucap Sasuke seraya melambaikan tangan memunggungi Hinata

Hinata menyuntuh poninya yang diacak sasuke. Entah mengapa ia tidak merasa dingin lagi. Dadanya terasa menghangat.

.

.

.

"Hei, Otouto, kemana saja kau ?" Tanya Itachi saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di depan rumah

"Tidak kemana-mana" sahut Sasuke santai

Itachi geram. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu ?!"

"Salahmu sendiri lama" Sasuke melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dasar Otouto durhaka !" teriak Itachi kesal

"Itachi ! Jangan teriak-teriak di depan rumah !" tegur mami Mikoto dari dalam rumah

'Mampus kau Itachi' Sasuke menyeringai melihat kakaknya yang sebentar lagi akan mendapat kuliah panjang tentang tata karma dan sopan santun.

Dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur.

Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa bahagia. Apakah karena gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata tadi ? Entahlah, Sasuke juga kurang tahu. Yang jelas ia sangat senang sekarang.

Hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuat Sasuke tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Saat mengingatnya ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei, Otouto ! Kau gila ya ? Sepertinya ada jin taman yang merasukimu" sembur Itachi sambil menyender di pintu kamar Sasuke dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana ?" Tanya Sasuke kesal

"Sejak kau senyum-senyum sendiri" jawab Itachi sambil menyeringai

"Keluar kau baka Aniki !" Sasuke melempar bantalnya kepada Itachi. Namun dengan sigap Itachi segera menghindar.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar gila Otouto. Apa perlu kau ku bawa ke RSJ ?" ejek Itachi

"Argkhh… Keluar kau baka….!" Teriak Sasuke murka

Itachi yang puas menggoda adiknya itu segera keluar sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Itachi keluar mulai menaik nafas lega. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena semenit kemudian, kepala Itachi menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Apa ?!" ketus Sasuke

"Calm down, Otouto. Aku hanya ingin bertanya" jelas Itachi

"Hn"

"Bukankah kau tadi memakai syal ? Sekarang kok tidak ada ?" kepo Itachi

Syal ? Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat. Oh, syal. Ia ingat sekarang. Syal miliknya ia berikan kepada gadis lavender itu. Ah, tuh kan. Sasuke tanpa sadar jadi tersenyum lagi.

"Adikku benar-benar sudah gila" Itachi bergidik ngeri meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

Keesokan siangnya setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke berniat ke rumah Hinata. Entah mengapa ia merasa err, kangen ?

Sampai di sana Sasuke tidak segera ke rumah Hinata. Ia malah berbelok ke taman. Mengamati rumah tersebut. Entah mengapa terlihat sepi.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mulai mendekati rumah Hinata. Ia memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu.

TING TONG

Suaranya terdengar pelan dari luar. Sasuke menunggu dua menit dan tidak ada yang keluar. Ia mencoba memencet bel lagi. Namun tetap saja tidak ada yang keluar.

Sasuke menyerit heran. Dimana Hinata ?

Sampai percobaan kelima pun tetap tidak ada yang keluar. Jika ia Sasuke yang biasa mungkin ia akan pergi sejak tadi. Namun keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Hinta sangat kuat. Ia muIai mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi. Jika tidak ada yang keluar, maka dengan amat terpaksa Sasuke harus pulang ke rumah.

Namun gerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh sebuah suara.

"Hei, nak. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana ?" Tanya seorang kekek. Kelihatannya ia tetangga Hinata

"Apakah kakek tahu keluarga ini sedang kemana ? Dari tadi saya memecet bel tapi tidak ada yang keluar" Wow, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang milik Sasuke

"Kau tidak tahu ? Keluarga Hyuuga pindah ke Sunagakure pagi tadi" terang kakek tersebut

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya persmisi"

Dengan lunglai Sasuke meninggalkan rumah Hinata dengan pandangan kosong. Semangat yang ia miliki tadi menguap entah kemana.

Mendengar Hinata pindah, entah kenapa hatinya merasa kosong. Seperti ada yang hilang.

.tes.

Bukan. Itu bukan tangisnya. Itu hujan.

Sepertinya langit tengah merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Jadi langit mewakili Sasuke untuk menangis.

.

.

.

"Darimana Sasuke ? Kenapa sampai basah kuyup begini ?" tegur Itachi melihat keadaan adiknya yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Urusai !" kata Sasuke tajam

Itachi mengerutkan kening. Baru kemarin adiknya itu senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Tapi hari ini ia sudah kembali lagi ke sifat asli. Tambah dingin malah.

"Segeralah mandi" saran Itachi tak mau mengganggu adiknya yang sedang galau itu.

Tanpa perduli Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup di atas kasur. Hatinya kosong. Pikirannya melompong.

Hinata pergi. Dan itu berarti ia meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun kenapa ia malah membawa serta hati Sasuke ?

.

.

.

 **4 tahun kemudian**

.

.

"Kyaa… Sasuke-kun !"

"Kyaa… Kau tampan sekali"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Ayo jadi pacarku !"

Teriakan-teriakan berisi kata pujian dan cinta itu bergema setiap Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di KHS. Namun ia tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan para fansgirlnya yang tetap setia berjalan di belakangnya.

"Woi,Teme !" Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul lehernya

"Lepas,Dobe !" perintah Sasuke tajam

"Whoa, santai bro. Aku lepas, oke ?" Naruto mengkeret ditatap tajam begitu

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke kelas

"Kau tahu tidak Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto antusias

"Tidak tahu" sahut Sasuke malas

"Ck, aku belum selesai bicara tahu !" sungut Naruto

"Hn"

"Kau tahu, kabanya ada anak baru lho !" berita Naruto heboh

"Who cares ?" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang bengong di tempat

"Woi, Teme ! Kusumpahi kau jatuh cinta pada anak baru itu!" seru Naruto

Sasuke hanya memberikan seringai gratis kepada Naruto. Namun dalam hati ia bertanya.

Jatuh cinta ? Apakah mudid baru itu perempuan ?

Namun Sasuke tidak terlalu perduli. Hatinya telah terkunci semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan hanya gadis itu yang bisa membukanya. Karena ia yang membawa gemboknya.

.

.

.

"Ehem" dehaman Anko-sensei membuat semua aktivitas di XI-I terhenti

"Ada seorang siswa yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian" umum Anko-sensei. Di sampingnya ada seorang gadis.

"Whoa, kawai-desu !" para murid laki-laki sibuk mengeluarkan rayuan

"Teme, itu anak barunya" Naruto mencolek-colek Sasuke yang sibuk membaca buku sastranya

"Urusai, Dobe !" Sasuke tidak perduli dan tetap membaca

"Hinata, perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Anko-sensei

'Hinata ? Benarkah itu dia ?' Sasuke mulai menurunkan buku sastranya dan mulai menatap ke depan.

Deg.

"O-ohayou minna. Wa-watashiwa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Dozo yoroshiku" gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. Tatapannya terarah pada merona malu.

Ia gadis yang sama. Yang telah membawa gembok hatinya pergi. Dan kini ia telah kembali.

Tatapan mereka terkunci. Tatapan yang sarat akan kerinduan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Hinata yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Kelihatannya sumpah Naruto manjur pada Sasuke.

Karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada anak baru itu. -Jauh sebelum hari ini-

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

Huwa…!

Pusing pala saya

Sumpah ini mumet aja. Bingung mau nentuin ending kayak gimana.

Tadinya mau dibikin Hinata deket ma Saskey. Terus Hinata digencet Sasu-FG. Terus ia sembunyi di semak. Trus ada adegan yang pertama lagi. Tapi sumpah saya mumet aja. Jadi endingnya kayak gini aja.

Dan banyak aja plot hole-nya. hehehe

Btw ini special fic for ultahnya Hinata –and my otouto-

Happy Bithday !

Buat my otouto, belajar nak !

Dan buat Hinata , tetep bahagia dengan Sasuke. Jangan hiraukan hatersmu di luar sana. Haters itu fans yang tertunda. Khekeke

Kami disini akan selalu setia dukung SH apapun yang terjadi. Moga semakin banyak yang jadi SHL. Ganbatte,ne, Sasuke, Hinata !

 **Sup**

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

"Woi, Teme. Kalau jadian itu traktiran donk !" seru Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berduaan di bawah pohon maple.

"Urusai, dobe !"

"Ck, itukan berkat sumpah, eh doaku juga !" Naruto tak terima

Bosan mendengar ocehan Naruto, Sasuke melempar dompetnya yang segera ditangkap dengan baik.

"Hehehe. Nah gini kan enak. Jaa Hinata" Naruto berlalu pergi

"Dasar. Yang ngasih siapa yang disapa siapa" gerutu Sasuke

Hinata terkikik geli. Sasuke menatap tajam.

"Eh," Hinata tersadar

"Aku lapar" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Hee ?"

"Aku lapar. Dan dompetku dibawa Naruto"

"O-oh. Sasuke-kun ingin makan apa ?"

"Aku ingin memakanmu" Sasuke menyeringai

Bruuk. Hinata pingsan. Wajahnya merah sempurna.

"Untung saja kau jatuh ke pelukanku" Sasuke terkekeh

.

.

.

 **Fighting Sasuke and Hinata Lovers !**

 **Mind to Review ?**


End file.
